<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dewey Finn by ironmansuucks (mcarleyr)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367154">Dewey Finn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcarleyr/pseuds/ironmansuucks'>ironmansuucks (mcarleyr)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>School of Rock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Cute, Dewey Finn - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcarleyr/pseuds/ironmansuucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home form your stressful job hoping to find Dewey waiting on you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Finn x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dewey Finn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trudging up those stairs to your apartment felt as though it was never going to end. Every step felt heavy and painful. The fact that you got called into work on a Saturday due to the big case you had been assigned to made you want to vomit. Work? Saturday? Those were two words that should not be put together when you work a Monday to Friday, full time job. Yeah you were grateful for the student graduate traineeship with the most prestigious law firm in the state, not to mention getting put on the most notorious case of the year with the best attorney in the country, but working Saturday’s? That sucked. <br/>As you struggled with the key in the door and pushed it open with your shoulder, all you could think about was your boyfriend, Dewey. Just snuggling up in to his warm embrace, both holding creamy coffees with a movie on in the background, neither of you really paying attention to it but rather just one another. Then being able to crawl under the cold duvet together, warming one another up. Your stress levels almost vanished just at the thought, until you were pulled back to reality when you shouted “Dew?” with no reply, closing the door and looking down to see only one pair of tattered converse sitting next to the door; your own. Moving over to sit your bags on the kitchen counter you tried again “de-“ when you remembered the text message you had opened in that meeting, when you weren’t supposed to, that you had forgotten about: “hey baby, I hope your day isn’t too stressful. Its just to let u know that I’m going to head out to that gig with the guys tonight, shouldn’t be too late, hope your day is quick, love ya x”. <br/>Your whole body felt heavy and achy when you remembered the text. You sighed deeply, whining, and pulled out your phone replying to him: “hey hon, okay have fun – looking forward to seeing you, love you more x”. <br/>The clock read 7:30. The gig would probably last a few hours so half ten/11 was when you could expect him home. Tears welled in your eyes. That was almost four hours you had to mope around until he came home. You rubbed your wet eyes with your cold hands and let out another sigh thinking of ways to pass the time. First, a quick microwave meal for dinner, then a scalding hot bubble bath with a glass of wine and finally some fresh pyjamas, that would consist of one of Dewey’s band t-shirt’s from the laundry he had done earlier. <br/>“Alexa… play planet rock”</p>
<p>* * * * * * </p>
<p>The clock now read 10:45. You lathered on moisturiser up your legs to your waist for not wanting your skin to get dry after the bath, with having water that would blow up hell’s thermostat, and so you would feel soft when Dewey finally laid his hands on you. He loved the feeling of your skin after you bathed and moisturised, so soft and smooth, running his hands all over you. You slipped on Dewey’s Led Zeppelin t-shirt that just covered your ass, and a pair of black lingerie panties, it was Saturday night after all. You had boiled the kettle and sorted both your cups for a creamy coffee when he got back and you stood in the kitchen waiting for him to arrive so you could pour them. <br/>You clicked on your phone. Just after 11. Maybe it’s run over time. You huffed and went and sat on the couch, pressing on the tv. Waiting here for him would be alright. You could still see the door from where you were sitting. You glanced over at the TV which was playing one of yours and Dewey’s favourite movies; Tropic Thunder. You just couldn’t wait for him to get home and cuddle him, a long loving kiss planted on your lips. You could almost feel his hands running up your waist, soothing you with every movement, stress leaving your body. Oh hurry up Dew. <br/>Distracted by Tropic Thunder playing on the tv, you had no idea how long you had sat on the couch, your eyes painfully tired. Yawning, you got up to get your phone to check the time. It must only be around 11:30 you thought. Rubbing your eyes and walking over to the counter you picked up your phone. The clock read 00:11. Were you really sat watching the movie for that long? Where the hell was Dewey? You had no text messages from him, no missed calls, what the hell. No gig you had ever been to ran over 10:30, 11 at the latest. Wondering if maybe he had put up stories you went to snapchat. Dewey had a story up but last added to it at 10:15 which was of the concert. The next story you clicked on was his friend Louie’s, and this is where you got your answer. A few videos of the concert, then of Dewey making fun of himself in the middle of the street, attempting to jump over a bollard but failing and falling at 11:16, then of Dewey doing three shots in a row with another one of his pals at 00:02 in a bar, and then finally one of Dewey singing his heart out to Come on Eileen at 00:10. Upon closing down Louie’s story you got a snapchat from Dewey; a video of him singing Come on Eileen to you through his phone with Ned appearing a few times at the side singing with him. The bar was heaving and very dark with strobe lights illuminating Dewey’s tipsy looking face. You couldn’t stop the tears that ran down your face even though you were smiling at Dewey’s video. You just wanted him home. You were glad he was out having a good night with his friends, but you selfishly wanted him to come home and spend the night with you. <br/>You huffed and wiped your eyes, locking your phone and not replying to his video. You were annoyed now. You knew you had no right because he was just out having a good night, but he could have text you and let you know what he was doing, but you knew you were just feeling sorry for yourself really. The apartment was cold and you got a shiver as you headed into your bedroom when you got another snapchat from him. You huffed again knowing he was having a great night and you were sat here waiting for him to come home. This time it was a video of himself singing your favourite song Don’t Stop Believing then at the end he pulled the phone closer to him and shouted “I love you” over the painfully loud music. He stared at the screen for a second, doe-eyed and glazed over with a little smirk on his face. You knew he was thinking about you. Then he looked up and was about to start talking to someone when the video cut off.<br/>This again put you in a bad mood and tears kept coming down your face. You were just tired, and you weren’t really annoyed at him; you just missed him. <br/>Pulling the cold covers over your worn out body, you just decided to go to sleep. It might take hours for him to come home, and sometimes they would have afters at one of his friends houses, and if that was the case you probably wouldn’t see him until mid-day Sunday. Now that thought put you in an even worse mood so you did not dwell on that one. Closing your red, sore eyes and burying yourself in the covers left you sleeping within a few seconds. The long day left you exhausted and it was late after all. You would see him soon. </p>
<p>* * * * * * </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stumbling through the door at 3:45 am, Dewey kicked off his tattered converse at the door next to yours. Trying to be quiet as he knew you had had a stressful day, he gently closed the door then went to get a glass of water. Everything felt loud and clumsy in his tipsy haze. He necked the water down in one before seeing the two coffee cups on the counter waiting for some attention. Dewey felt soft at the sight and couldn’t wait to have a lazy Sunday morning with his girlfriend, drinking unlimited amounts of the sweet, sugary, caffeinated beverage. <br/>He swayed his way into the bedroom, some 80’s rock song leaving his lips in whispers, while his ears still had a faint ring in them from the events of the night. He saw your sleeping posture on the bed and the singing came to a halt as he made an “oh shit” face for being too loud, even though you were still sleeping, as he made his way to the EnSite bathroom. <br/>Changing into a pair of star wars pyjama bottoms and a different ACDC t-shirt he popped his toothbrush in his mouth but knocked over the brush that was on the bathroom counter. “Fuck” he mouthed as he picked it up then bent backwards to look out the bathroom to make sure you were still asleep, which you were. He sighed with relief, brushed his teeth then went to lie next to you in bed. <br/>Dewey could already smell your moisturiser when he pulled the cover over him and began to scoot over to you. You were facing the other direction to him, but when he moved closer to you and then put his hands up your t-shirt smoothing over your waist you stirred slightly and turned round to face him, still asleep. He could only just make out your features from the street light seeping into the room and you looked so beautiful. Again he glided his hand up and down your waist, basking in how soft and warm your skin was. His hands then smoothed down to the band of your lingerie and he suddenly felt warm. Moving his hand down further to lightly grab your ass, he didn’t want to wake you up but you just felt so good and the smell of your shampoo was really getting to him, drowning him. You moaned slightly in your sleep when you felt him on your ass, which only bothered him even more. He squirmed slightly, beginning to feel uncomfortable in the stillness of the atmosphere. <br/>“Hey.. hey y/n” he whispered, one hand holding you just above your ass at the small of your back and the other stroking your hair. You stirred again and moved even closer to him intertwining your leg with his. “y/n” he slightly sang then very lightly kissed you on your soft, creamy lips. Your eyes slowly began to open and the first thing you noticed was the strong smell of drink. Then you realised; Dewey. <br/>You allowed him to kiss you, still in a bit of a bad mood “what time do you call this Finn?” you said very sleepily closing your eyes again, your face showing no emotion or movement. Dewey slowly moved his leg between yours parting them and pushing up lightly, causing a lot of friction. Suddenly you felt a heat rise in you, and held in a little moan that almost escaped your lips at the movement. Dewey moved to kiss down your jaw and neck, pushing his leg a little bit more along you, hands gliding up to your waist “what do you mean?”. You moved your neck up slightly, allowing him access, and ever so lightly dragged your nails up his back heading towards his hair, “you’ve been gone for hours, I was expecting you around half ten after the gig?”. Your fingers were now at the nape of his neck and beginning to intertwine with his hair. Dewey sucked on your lower neck, for sure leaving a sweet little mark “I knew you would have had a stressful day-“ he began moving back up towards your jaw as his hand crept further up your ribs, nearing your chest when you ever so slightly moaned. He continued “so I decided to go out with the guys after and let you have a chilled night in yourself to destress, not have me kicking about annoying you”. Any of that selfish little anger you held towards him dropped after he spoke those words. He wanted you to be alone for the night because he thought it would help you. Your body rolled towards him then, arching your back so you were almost up against him. “and then I come home, and find you here, looking as though I could drink you up, with those-“ he moved his hand to snap the band of your lingerie panties against your skin “on, which you know drive me wild” he said with a long sigh afterwards. Dewey lifted his head, eyes looking at you lustfully. You slowly batted your eyes a few times, looked down at his lips then back up at him. How did you get so lucky? <br/>“Yeah? Well unfortunately your little plan didn’t work. I’m still pretty stressed out” you teased, moving to kiss him. “Yeah?” he said smirking into the kiss. “Yeah” you replied breathily as his one of his hands moved down to your hips and the other fondled your nipple under the Led Zeppelin t-shirt. “well I cant have that now can I?” Dewey’s hand moved further down your leg and lightly pushed them apart “I cant have my best girl being left all stressed out” his finger teased you. Lightly gliding over your wet panties as you moaned into his neck. Dewey slid down lightly and lifted you’re t-shirt up, swirling his tongue around your nipple “let’s see if we can relieve some of that stress, huh baby”. You breathed in heavily as you felt him move your panties to the side and slip a finger into you as you laced your fingers in his hair with a light moan. After a few moments Dewey added another finger, slowly pushing in and out of you “ugh, deeper Dew” you moaned out. As if on command Dewey pushed further up into you, hitting that spot that sent you wild. The combination of Dewey’s rough, calloused fingers pumping in and out of you and his smooth, skilful tongue meant you weren’t going to last very long. You were stressed, and needed release so you were going to take it whether it took 2 minutes or two hours without a care, and within a few minutes you were a moaning mess, breathlessly moaning his name. “that’s it baby, you’re doing so good” he would push you on. Rolling your hips ever so slightly made Dewey hit a spot he never had which pushed you over the edge “ah fuck Dew-“. He could feel you beginning to clench around him so he pushed further, keeping a hold of that spot “that’s it baby, cum for me”, and boy did you. <br/>After your release you felt as though the moment you closed your eyes you would fall asleep. He was right, you were stressed and that’s exactly what you had needed to finally relax. Dewey came back up to you and you kissed him “thank you so much”, you said through lidded eyes. “I love you” he said as he kissed you back, pulling your t-shirt back down for you, and smoothing it over with his hand. “I love you too” you said sleepily. You reached down to begin to palm him through the fabric of his bottoms to which Dewey moaned into. After a few rubs you moved your hand to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms but he stopped you, and pulled away from the kiss. “No baby, you’re too tired – I just wanted to make sure you were okay”, you slightly argued back trying to move your hand down again “no come on, I want to”. Your eyes were closed as you went to kiss him again sleepily but he stopped you and intertwined his fingers with yours to stop you, “no, come on y/n. You’re too tired and I want you to get a decent night sleep so you’re not as stressed tomorrow”. You were going to protest but he was right. You sighed, and then he kissed you. One of those slow, meaningful, love filled kisses and you fell asleep once he parted from you. <br/>Dewey held you close to him, hoping he had managed to make you feel better. He hated to see you all stressed out like this but he was so so so proud of you. He was your biggest fan and he wanted to be the one you came home to when you needed someone to talk to, and to hold you, make you feel safe. <br/>He kissed your forehead lightly then drifted off to sleep with his girl safe in his arms, stress free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>